Main:Wang Yan
Beijing, China |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2013-2018 |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Wang Qunce, Xu Jinglei |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Wang Yan (Chinese: 王妍, pinyin: Wáng Yán, born October 30 in Beijing) is an elite Chinese gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2014 Youth Olympic Champion on vault and balance beam and Youth Olympic bronze medalist on uneven bars. Career 2013 Wang competed at the Chinese Nationals, placing fourth on balance beam, fifth with her team, and tenth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Chinese National Games, placing fourth in the all-around and on vault, sixth on floor, and eighth with her team. She made her international debut at the Japan Junior International, winning silver in the all-around and on vault, bronze on beam, and placing fifth on uneven bars. 2014 In April, she competed at the Junior Asian Championships in Tashkent, Uzbekistan, winning all-around gold, team and floor silver, and placing fourth on vault. At the Chinese Nationals in May, she won vault bronze, all-around and floor bronze, and placed seventh with her team. She was selected to represent China at the Youth Olympics in her home country, and became a heavy favorite to medal. In the all-around, she fell on uneven bars and balance beam, but came back with a great floor routine that landed her in fourth place. She went on to capture titles on vault and balance beam, as well as a bronze on uneven bars. Senior Career 2015 Wang's senior debut came at the Eastern Qualifier for the Li-Ning Cup in April, where she placed fourth in the all-around. She also showed some upgrades, including a double twisting double back on floor exercise. At the Chinese National Championships in June, she won vault and floor exercise gold, all-around silver, and placed fifth with her team and on balance beam. In late July, she competed at the Asian Championships in Hiroshima, Japan. She won vault and floor exercise gold, team and all-around silver, and balance beam bronze. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. She helped the Chinese take the silver medal, but didn't have much success individually, placed fifth on beam, sixth on vault, and eleventh in the all-around. 2016 Wang competed at the Chinese National Championships in May, placing fourth in the all-around. She suffered falls in the event finals, resulting in her finishing eighth on both balance beam and floor exercise. She was confirmed as a member of the Chinese Olympic team in July.Olympics Rio Olympics China competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, starting on balance beam. China qualified second into the team final and Wang qualified seventh to the vault final, sixth into the floor exercise final, and fifth to the all-around. In the team final, China could not replicate their success from the last two World Championships and instead won the bronze. Wang placed sixth in the all-around and fifth in the vault and floor exercise finals. 2017 Wang continued to compete after Rio. In February, she competed at the Melbourne World Cup in Australia, qualifying for vault and floor finals. She won gold on vault, but suffered a minor foot injury and pulled out of the floor exercise final. She was well enough to compete at the Doha World Cup in March, but after qualifying first to the vault final, she re-injured her foot and had to pull out of the competition altogether.injured foot She recovered in time to compete at the Chinese National Championships in May, winning team silver and placing fourth on balance beam. In September, she competed at the Chinese National Games, winning vault and floor exercise gold, team silver, and all-around bronze. She had also initially qualified for the balance beam final, but withdrew. She was named to represent China at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada in October. She struggled in qualifications but still managed to qualify for the all-around, where she placed nineteenth, and the vault final, where she placed sixth. In June 2018, Wang was removed from the National Team and subsequently retired.retirement 2019 Wang came out of retirement in the spring and competed at the Chinese National Championships in May, winning team silver. Medal Count Floor Music 2014 - "Veerapandi Kottayilae" by Unni Menon & Mano 2016 - "Run Boy Run" by Woodkid 2017 - “Cruising 2010” by Airscape References